Forever and Ever
by NeonDomino
Summary: Remus and Sirius' love was forever. Small moments in their relationship from start until end. Written for Quidditch League - round 11.


Quidditch League - Round 11

Montrose Magpies - Seeker

Prompt - Song: Aerosmith - I don't want to miss a thing. Lyric used: 'Forever and ever'

(Also used: 'Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure')

* * *

 **Title: Forever and Ever**

* * *

He knew, the first time he locked eyes with the amber eyed boy on the train, that Remus Lupin would be a large part of his life. He knew that without a doubt. He didn't realise what their connection was at the young age of eleven, but he knew that there was something.

The 'connection' built up over time. It was a need to protect his friend, a need to take care of Remus. Something telling him that even though they had found out Remus was a Werewolf, he was still _his_ Remus and still his friend.

He was still special.

As the years passed, Sirius questioned how he felt. The friendship gave way to much deeper feelings: romantic ones, that Sirius tried in vain to fight against. He had fought in vain, because he couldn't stay away from Remus. He couldn't fight the fact that he was falling in love with his best friend. Instead, he gave in to those feelings, allowing himself to give Remus everything.

And Remus gave him everything in return, without any hesitation.

Sirius treasured every moment they shared together, not regretting a single moment with Remus.

Then they left Hogwarts and real life started.

...oOo...

Sirius didn't want to believe what he heard about Remus, but it was hard. It all made so much sense, and Peter would never lie about that... why would he? But Sirius couldn't treat Remus differently - he loved Remus, and his future was with Remus.

Leaving Remus meant that he was giving up on their love, and maybe, just maybe, he could help Remus back on the right track - maybe he could work out why Remus was the spy and save him before he got in too far.

He would do anything to save his Remus.

But by the time he realised his mistake, it was too late. He was torn away from Remus Lupin, and the only connection they had left was the full moon that hung in the sky every month.

It was the only way he could keep track of the time he had lost everything.

...oOo...

He had caught glimpses of the man he had once known. Remus was the best of them. No matter that everyone was suspicious of him, even James and Lily would quiet down when he walked into a room - Remus had been loyal throughout, only working for the Order. Trusting his friends, even though they didn't trust him.

That's why he didn't approach Remus. He knew that Remus' loyalty stood with the Order, and therefore Dumbledore. He knew that Remus would protect Harry.

He had to find a way to explain everything - he needed proof first, and then he'd find Remus. Then he'd redeem himself and make up for every doubt that crossed his mind.

He would look after Remus, he would protect Harry. The three of them would be a family.

He only needed to get that rat...

...oOo...

As Remus walked in, he saw the same expression in Remus' eyes that he had always seen and his heart pounded against his chest. Remus believed in him. Being in Remus' hands even for a short moment was everything to him.

If he could, he would have stayed in that moment forever, being held by the man he had never stopped loving. The man that had been his world - his soul-mate.

But that moment had to end. He had to face Harry. There was time to reconnect with Remus later. They had the rest of their lives after all.

He would earn Remus' forgiveness.

...oOo...

Sirius sat by Remus' hospital bed, waiting for Remus to wake up.

It was taking longer than after the full moon usually did, and Sirius could feel Remus' ribs. Remus hadn't been taking care of himself.

He knew it was because Remus had thought him dead. Sirius thought so too, falling through the veil... there was this big space of... nothing.

Until he fell out again, arriving in time to deflect a killing curse Dolohov sent Remus' way. Before Remus could even find out he was there, he had been hit with another dark spell - thankfully not a killing one.

And Sirius had made sure to protect Remus.

Now he just needed Remus to wake up.

...oOo...

The relationship hit a standstill briefly when he found out Remus had married and had a son. A feeling of betrayal shot through him - one that he pushed down deep inside. Remus had thought him dead and tried to move on. He had a child. A child that had a few Black family features and the rest was Remus.

The betrayal disappeared as he gazed upon the child. This little boy could be mistaken for his own son. This is what his and Remus' son would have looked like were they able to have one.

He looked at Remus, making sure to let his love know that nothing had changed for him. That he still loved Remus more than anything, and he still wanted to be with him.

He would wait as long as Remus needed. Because Remus was his everything.

...oOo...

The two old men sat around the kitchen table, hand in hand. They had spent the years watching Harry and Teddy grow up. Children became grandchildren and the generations continued, with a house-full of of their family.

But once they had all gone home, Sirius and Remus still had each other. They still sat at the same table in the cottage, having a cup of tea each as they had done for the last seventy years.

Sirius had seen Remus' movements become a lot slower recently - he had seen Remus' health decrease. He was barely surviving the full-moons.

He knew Remus wasn't left with a lot of time, because Werewolves didn't live as long as Wizards. Had Remus never been bitten, he would have had at least forty years.

But that didn't matter. Sirius knew that once Remus was gone, his heart would break. He knew that he wouldn't survive without his love, and he would only have days without Remus before he ended up following.

Their love was forever and ever. When they both moved on, he would be reunited with Remus again.

He had treasured every moment he had with Remus, and even in death, that would never change.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


End file.
